


Jessie, Crown Princess of Arendelle

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [6]
Category: Frozen (2013), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Elsa or Emily, F/M, I left it ambiguous as to who her sister is, but I like to think it's one of two choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie, Crown Princess of Arendelle, was something of a feistypants— which explained very much why this young woman risked her life to get to her sister and try to make things right.





	Jessie, Crown Princess of Arendelle

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in January 2014 for a three sentence fanfic prompt: "Buzz/Jessie, Frozen AU."

Jessie, Crown Princess of Arendelle, was something of a feistypants— which explained very much why this young woman risked her life to get to her sister and try to make things right.

And of course, why he went with her to do that— she cared and loved her sister so much and was willing to fight to protect and help her— to him, an admirable quality.

And why, when everything was set right, and the two sisters were reunited and happy, and it was no longer winter in summer, he chose to have a life with Jessie and her sister.


End file.
